


Pin-Up

by ros3bud009



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9514004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ros3bud009/pseuds/ros3bud009
Summary: Swerve had called them ‘Pin-Ups.’Or he had once he had gotten over the initial embarrassment of Minimus catching him scrolling through his small archive of them on one of his many datapads filled with human media.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I utilize my headcanon that Swerve would call Minimus "Minnie", so sorry if non-canon nicknames aren't your jam.

Swerve had called them ‘Pin-Ups.’

Or he had once he had gotten over the initial embarrassment of Minimus catching him scrolling through his small archive of them on one of his many datapads filled with human media.

Minimus did not fully understand just what had his lover wound so tightly about them. The way Swerve acted wasn’t unusual for when he was breaking rules or generally felt guilty – Minimus had long figured out that particular pattern of facial expressions and physical ticks.

But there was nothing about the images that Minimus found particularly objectionable.

The humans wore relatively less clothing than most humans Minimus had ever interacted with, some practically bare even, but that held little importance. Cybertronians as a species and culture had never bothered with clothing the way that many organic species did, so nudity hardly bothered Minimus. Beyond that, the images didn’t seem all that special. They shared an aesthetic style with common themes and poses, but that was all that Minimus took from them.

Minimus had not even realized that the images were meant to titillate until Swerve had shyly explained what set Pin-Ups apart from just any other images of humans.

For all of a moment, Minimus had thought he had figured it out.

“So you’re attracted to humans?”

Clearly embarrassed and flustered, Swerve’s frame had dumped heat out of his vents as he hurriedly stumbled over words insisting that no, his interest in human media was totally pure, that one time he started up a human pornography film had been an accident, _honest_ —

Minimus had been quick to retract his hypothesis.

Ultimately, Swerve admitted it was, in fact, the clothing itself that drew his attention.

“Look, this is gonna sound weird, but there’s just something about lingerie that I can’t get out of my processor? It’s like – here, hold on, let me just--” With servos that still trembled a bit, Swerve picked up the datapad and started to swipe until he found an appropriate example. Minimus scooted himself so he was sitting shoulder-to-shoulder with Swerve, both to see the datapad with greater ease and because physical contact typically lessoned anxiety, regardless of which of them – or even at times both of them – was anxious.

Swerve’s servos had become steadier, holding the datapad with one and pointing with the other.

“The stockings were what I noticed first, because they seem pretty useless, right?” His digit pointed out the sheer fabric stretched up the human’s legs, tracing the article of clothing from their feet to their thighs. He indicated another piece of clothing as he continued, “Panties I get because they don’t have natural ways of covering their junk--”

“Genitalia,” Minimus corrected before he could stop himself. Luckily, it just startled a laugh out of Swerve. His frame relaxed a bit more against Minimus’s.

“Right, you’re right. So obviously they want to cover that. I mean, I even get other clothes for the most part, because they don’t have armor or paintjobs, but these stockings – they’re so thin! You can literally see their skin through them, and they don’t even stay up without the garter. And then garters are completely pointless beyond holding up the stockings!” Swerve twisted his shoulders a bit to better glance at Minimus. “I mean, if we’re being honest, even the panties aren’t really doing much either besides covering.”

“And even then just barely,” Minimus agreed. His processor had already started to work on the same puzzle that Swerve had found himself with. “So you’re looking at these images to try to figure out the purpose of the clothing?”

Swerve’s in-vent hitched.

“Uh, well, no.”

Minimus turned his gaze with raised optic ridges. He watched as Swerve glanced between him and the datapad, his servo making a couple aborted motions before finally the fellow minibot blurted, “I think I figured it out pretty quick, actually.”

After a moment passed, Minimus pushed, “And?”

Swerve sucked his bottom lip between his dentae and settled his focus on Minimus. “I don’t want to frag a human, ok?”

“Swerve—”

“I _don’t_ , I just – I need you to know that because I know about the jokes that go around the ship sometimes and if they knew about this it wouldn’t help at all--”

Minimus reached his servo out to cup Swerve’s cheek and keep his face turned towards his. “If you tell me that this is the truth, then I will believe you.”

“Yeah?” His voice was quiet, but already Minimus could see the corners of his lips curling up, already comforted by words he had heard before.

Minimus couldn’t help an ex-vent that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle. “Do I seem irresponsible enough to court someone I don’t trust?”

There was always a wobbly quality to the smile that Swerve would wear when Minimus freely reassured him.

“Ultra Magnus, the former Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord, otherwise known as Minimus Ambus of _the_ House of Ambus?” Swerve asked dramatically, only to dissolve into a giggle when Minimus quickly corrected “Former _Duly Appointed_ Enforcer.” Finally his frame was completely at ease against Minimus’s. “No, can’t say that does sound right at all. I guess you really have made the mistake of trusting me.”

“I have yet to regret that decision. So,” Minimus started, tilting his helm towards the datapad, “tell me the purpose of lingerie.”

* * *

It made sense in a purely theoretical understanding.

> _“It’s a tease.”_

But Minimus had to admit that by the end of their discussion, when he looked at the images they still held little interest for him. Whatever erotic potential that Swerve saw there was beyond what Minimus could glean from the outfits.

> _“It’s like ‘here’s my leg, you can see my bare skin, but it’s still covered so you aren’t actually seeing it’, you know? Ok, I know, that sounds contradictory, but it’s – it’s bare but also it’s covered by this sheer material, so it’s not naked but also_ super _naked. You can see their leg and you know what it’s like underneath, you can see it_ all _, but also you still want to see_ more _.”_

That was fine though. It didn’t bother Minimus on any personal level. They had always had interests that the other did not hold, so there was nothing unusual about that. Swerve could continue to peruse the images to his spark’s content and Minimus understood as well as he needed to.

> _“And then you have the panties and the garter and even a bra sometimes, and you can’t see through those at all, but they’re all pretty thin so you can still see the shape, and you can see the skin around them. It’s all just sort of framing and showing off both what you see and what you can’t. It’s all teasing!”_

Months went by. Much more pressing matters took up residence in Minimus’s processor.

> _“Take this space for example. There’s this area between the stockings and the panties that doesn’t have anything covering it. A couple straps from the garter cross it but that’s it. You can see the same area in other pictures were the whole leg is bare and it’s just another part of the leg. But when it’s between these thin pieces of fabric where it’s the only uncovered part – it’s hot!”_

That was until Swerve came to their habsuite with a small package cradled so, so carefully in his servos. His face was contorted with both worry and excitement, as if torn between hope and preparing for rejection.

> _“But not like—not because it’s a human leg, ok? I’m serious about that. It’s more the idea and the potential, you know?”_

Minimus was wary, told Swerve such, because the material was so delicate. It would only take getting caught in a single joint for any piece to be torn and ruined. Swerve no doubt had gone to great lengths to obtain them and was so obviously attached already that Minimus would hate to destroy the garments.

> _“Honestly, I think it’s hot because, well… I hope this isn’t weird, but I like to think about you wearing something like this.”_

But Swerve insisted that was alright, that even if they only got to use them once, it would be worth it. And he was simply so eager, shifting from pede to pede as he wrung his servos, his visor laser focused on Minimus as he considered the garments in the box.

Minimus couldn’t find it in himself to say no, not when Swerve was so excited and there were no real consequences in trying.

> _“It would look so pretty on you!”_

“I’ll wear it for you.”

* * *

When it was all put together and Minimus considered his reflection in the mirror, he had to admit to himself that Swerve hadn’t been wrong. Once he could look past how silly it was to wear clothing, the lingerie did actually suit his irreducible form surprisingly well.

Which was doubly surprising since Minimus took little pride in how he looked without any of his armors. No matter how many times Swerve had suggested he should get a paintjob more similar to his Minimus suit, Minimus had passed on it. His irreducible form was so rarely seen by anyone other than Swerve that he saw little reason to.

Swerve would of course argue that the lack of customizing his irreducible form was probably part of why he was so averse to being out and about without his suits. And he wasn’t wrong.

Minimus didn’t particularly like how he looked. Never had. He was plain and uninteresting, inside and out.

Yet Swerve still asked to court him.

And Swerve had picked lingerie that suited him nearly perfectly.

The light pink color fit well with his color scheme, nicely contrasting the white and bits of green and grey without being garish. Due to the rather streamline nature of his irreducible form, his waist was smooth enough that the garter belt laid flat above his hips and across his abdomen, the silky fabric free of wrinkles and ever so slightly reflecting light off its surface when he moved. It was pleasant to run his digits across, but Minimus did his best not to touch, afraid that even the joints of his digits could somehow catch on the organic material.

The stockings had been a concern because the fabric was even thinner than that of the garter belt, but they stretched more than Minimus would have guessed. It was slow and careful work but he managed to pull them up over the few edges and corners of his legs until they could be hooked by the ribbons that hung from the garter belt. The material reached just above the middle of his thighs. There was no denying that the sheer fabric wasn’t nearly as pleasant to touch, the grain of it more obvious to the tactile receptors of his digits, but the slide of it along his armor when he shifted was interesting. However, Minimus quickly worked to keep his legs as still as possible, aware of all the joints and juts of armor that could catch on the fabric.

The sheer pink fabric tinted the armor beneath it, giving the armor a blush tone to match the garter belt. It was rather pretty if Minimus was honest with himself.

The only piece that had given Minimus pause were the panties.

They fit, but they strained where his modesty panels jutted out. Minimus ignored that until he put on the garter belt and stockings and found that they laid more smoothly, the contours of his frame they clung to more curved and more similar to the look the human models had been portraying. The contrast of where the lingerie suited nicely with where he was more boxy and angled was displeasing to his optics.

Minimus debated back and forth on what to do. It was possible that if he retracted his panels, the panties would lay more nicely against his array, giving him more of the look he suspected that Swerve wanted. However, the idea of having his valve already exposed before Swerve had even returned was a bit embarrassing. It just seemed rather _wanton_.

But, ultimately, that was what this endeavor was about. Minimus had agreed to put on the outfit for Swerve with the assumption that it would arouse him, so if all went as expected, the likelihood that they would interface was high. And technically the panties would cover his valve – their very purpose was to cover human genitalia, which was analogous to cybertronian arrays, so it would make sense.

However, it wasn’t out of the question though that he had misunderstood Swerve’s intentions. Perhaps it was a purely aesthetic appreciation, so having his panels retracted would seem presumptuous. Or it was completely possible that Swerve would find that lingerie did not appeal as much when on Minimus’s frame. After all, cybertronians were hardly as soft and round as humans. It would be far less embarrassing to accept that eventuality with his array already tucked away—

There was a knock on the habsuite door followed by Swerve calling from outside it, “It’s me! Are you ready?”

Minimus’s optics focused on the mirror to consider himself.

With his lips pressed together tightly, Minimus set himself in motion before he could get further caught up in his internal debate. He pulled the crotch of the panties away from his armor before retracting his modesty panels and letting the fabric rest against his array.

A shiver trailed up his back as silky fabric brushed against his valve. While it was not sheer like the stockings, the fabric was still thin enough that it followed the curves and dips of mesh lips, leaving little to the imagination. But it was technically covered.

A tease, as Swerve had put it.

“Should I come back in another few minutes? Oh! If you’re having trouble putting any of it on, I could help!”

Minimus considered his reflection and found that it did look better now. It was a risk, but he felt that it was the right one to make.

“No one else is out there with you?”

It was tricky to move with the stockings, as he did not dare bend his knees, and Minimus was starting to realize how much that would limit his mobility. Nevertheless, he managed to turn to face towards the door, though he kept far enough back that no passersby in the hallway would be able to catch a glimpse of him.

“Nope! Just me. I checked. Nobody in any of the hallways around here.”

Relief was immediate, though it could not quell the nerves that had taken up residence in Minimus’s spark.

He had not expected to feel so much trepidation about it. They were just clothes and this was Swerve. Even if he didn’t like how Minimus looked, he would try to be kind about it.

He trusted Swerve.

“The door is unlocked now.”

“Is it the garter things giving you trouble? Those looked tricky,” Swerve was saying as the door slid open. His mouth was already open to say something more, but whatever it was, it was lost as his vocalizer let out a static pop. His visor brightened until it was nearly blinding and his mouth dropped further open.

Minimus felt the undignified desire to squirm, but kept himself still. If not for his dignity, than at least to keep the lingerie in one piece.

“I managed to figure them out,” Minimus started, hoping that continuing the conversation might snap Swerve out of his sudden silence and stillness. “The mechanism is surprisingly simple and effective for holding them up without risk of tearing.” When Swerve still just stood there, staring, Minimus audibly cleared his own vocalizer and asked, “Would you please shut the door?”

That finally got through. Swerve’s plating twitched and he nodded with too much enthusiasm and said louder than necessary, “Right, sorry!” His servo reached out blindly to slap at the door switch. Because he was still in the doorway though, it bumped into his side as it closed, and Swerve’s visor finally was torn away from Minimus’s frame as he yelped and stumbled out of the way of the steel door and into the room as the door shut behind him.

However, his gaze wasn’t gone for long. Once balanced on his pedes, Swerve’s visor was locked on Minimus again, though this time his bottom lip was tightly clamped between his dentae. His servos flexed and clenched at his sides. “Sorry, sorry, I just – wow. _Wow._ ”

Minimus fought back another squirm.

“I hope you mean that in a positive light.”

“Yes!” Swerve insisted, his visor somehow managing to strobe brighter for a moment as he took a couple steps closer. “Yes, you look good, really good, like – wow.” A gleeful giggle managed to escape from his vocalizer as he finally came within touching range, though Swerve kept his servos at his sides. His lip was back between his dentae, but the corners were curled up. Every inch of his frame radiated barely restrained eagerness.

Relief flooded Minimus and his sparked swelled to see his lover so excited.

“So you like it?”

“Like it? Minnie, I _love_ it.” Swerve’s servos finally moved, reaching up to cradle Minimus’s helm, the thumb of one servo stroking the edge of Minimus’s facial insignia. “You’re the best.” It was with practiced ease that Minimus tilted his helm just so, making it that much easier for Swerve to kiss him. One chaste kiss – “Thank you” – followed by another – “Thank you, thank you!” – until the third lingered.

Emboldened, Minimus slipped his servos into the gap between Swerve’s hips and torso, grasping him by the sturdy but sensitive joints therein and tugging him closer by them. Swerve whined into his mouth as his cooling fans whirled to life.

However, Swerve pulled back from the kiss, his visor gleaming.

“Can I take a closer look?”

Minimus huffed an amused ventilation and nodded. “I did put this on for you, after all.”

Swerve grin stretched from one side of his face all the way to the other, and without any other warning, he dropped down onto his knees. Minimus tried to protest – surely Swerve would be more comfortable if they moved to the berth, excitement was no reason they could not take a moment to better situate themselves – but it died in his vocalizer when Swerve’s servos lightly caressed up his shins. The corners of his digits dragged against the sheer fabric, pulling it along Minimus’s plating until the tension reached a breaking point and the fabric snapped back in place.

It was such a small sensation, just the barest triggering of his tactile receptors, but it still made Minimus shiver.

“I knew this color would look good on you,” Swerve commented, his visor completely focused on the stockings in front of him. His digits traced transformation seams he could just make out through the sheer material. “I thought about getting something that matched the green, or even the grey, but what if the shade was off? I knew that would drive you crazy.” With servos that even now surprised Minimus with their span, Swerve grasped and stroked his thighs, the familiar touch of his lover altered by the slide and drag of fabric. “But pink? You’re so pretty in pink! I honestly cannot handle how handsome you are right now.”

Minimus tried to think of something to say in response, perhaps gratitude for the compliments, anything really – but he found himself speechless under the almost reverent way Swerve touched him.

As if he were special.

Minimus’s vents hitched when Swerve leaned forward to kiss just below the upper edge of the stockings, even the sensation of those soft, warm lips muted by the fabric.

“Do you like it?”

It took a moment for Minimus to clear his vocalizer of static and try to find words for how, with the stockings between them, touch felt new but not enough, building anticipation. “It feels… different,” he settled on.

“Well, pink hasn’t been in style for paintjobs for a while. You don’t hate it though, right?”

Minimus’s optic ridges furrowed until realization dawned.

“ _Oh_. No, no, I don’t hate it at all. I had actually wanted to compliment your taste in color palette.”

Swerve’s smile wobbled with sudden amusement and his servos rubbed circles into Minimus’s legs. His thumbs dipped to press against the sensitive transformation seams on his inner thighs, dragging a shaky ex-vent from Minimus as they trailed up, but never higher than the stockings. “So, you mean _this_ feels different?”

Minimus simply nodded, unsure if he could trust his voice.

“Good different?”

Minimus paused before, slowly, he nodded again.

Swerve pressed his lips to bare plating above the stockings and Minimus was incapable of hiding his sharp intake or how his cooling fans started to spin.

“Primus,” Swerve murmured, his visor brilliant as it stared up at Minimus’s face with something all too similar to awe. “You’re so hot, Minnie, it’s killing me. I honestly don’t deserve you.”

That only sent Minimus’s cooling fans spinning faster, embarrassed and flattered in equal measure. “That’s inaccurate,” he managed as he settled his servos on Swerve’s armored cowl.

"No way," Swerve replied as his servos drifted up Minimus's thighs, his digits tucking carefully behind the ribbons and following them up to the garter belt. His knuckles brushed against uncovered plating as well as some covered by the panties, the difference in sensation only further pronounced than before because of the thicker but softer material. "You didn't judge me at all when you found out what I’m into, and you were even willing to put this on for me!"

Swerve shifted up fully onto his knees and planted another kiss in the center of the garter belt. His servos were petting along the sides and then around to the back of the garment, and Minimus found himself leaning into Swerve's embrace. Each stroke of digits along the fabric left Minimus longing for direct contact.

“Of course. Those are reasonable things to do as your lover.”

The hum against Minimus’s abdomen was dulled by the garter belt. The second hum was muted as well, but it was against the panties, and the proximity to his array was enough to spark a charge to race across Minimus’s circuits.

“You even removed your modesty panel,” Swerve continued, desire tinting his otherwise gleeful tone. One digit trailed down a garter ribbon to find and follow the ridge between abdominal plating and array mesh hidden behind the pink silk.

Minimus’s spark swelled and he could feel his face grow hot.

“The garment looked better this way.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Swerve settled some of his weight back on his heels, no doubt to have a better view, to better see the faint outlines of Minimus’s valve—

Swerve’s manic smile wavered, softened, until he sucked his lip between his dentae again. His visor shone brightly.

“Swerve?”

The press of the digit was so slight, a mere whisper through the fabric, but enough that Minimus could tell the material wasn’t moving right. It did not catch on Swerve’s digit nor did it shift against Minimus’s array like before. Rather, it clung to the swells of his valve, making Swerve’s touch feel that much more as if it were directly touching him, but still separate—

“You’re wet.”

Cooling fans whined as they suddenly picked up the pace to try to combat the way that Minimus’s systems _burned_. He hadn’t noticed, hadn’t felt the usual way that lubricant would drip freely since it had been caught and absorbed by the panties, but now Minimus was overwhelmingly aware of how his valve ached and pulsed.

Embarrassment wasn’t far behind though.

“Oh no, I’m sorry, Swerve. I hadn’t realized I was staining them,” Minimus said, his servos making unsure motions towards the panties, unsure if he should remove them to prevent further damage. “Perhaps if we’re quick to wash them they can be salvaged? Though I have no idea what chemicals to use for this material.” Were they already beyond repair? Anxiety gripped his spark because Minimus had tried so hard to be careful with Swerve’s garments but still had ruined them and the night. “Perhaps Perceptor would know—”

Minimus’s vocalizer fritzed as Swerve dragged his glossa across the fabric covering his anterior node. One servo grasped at his hip to tug him closer while the other stroked through the cleft of Minimus’s valve lips made all the more visible as the wet fabric clung to the mesh.

All that made it through his vocalizer was Swerve’s name wrapped up in a moan.

The gust of Swerve’s ventilations against the wet fabric felt cool against the overly hot array.

“Hey, relax, ok? I like it, I promise.” There was another sweep of that glossa that sparked more charge than the first as the panties clung to his anterior node. “It’s hot as hell.”

Minimus tightened his hold on Swerve’s hood for support as Swerve’s thumb pressed between his valve lips, the panties alone keeping it from pushing in further, pushing into his frame, filling him. His hips rocked ever so slightly down into the touch as more lubricant seeped from his valve to soak the fabric further.

“Are you certain? I—” Minimus’s vents hitched in a sharp intake of air, Swerve’s lips sealing around his node as best they could through the fabric, “—I don’t want to ruin the lingerie. You like them so much—”

The rest was lost in a static-laced groan as Swerve briefly suckled his node.

“I like _you_ in them,” Swerve insisted as he nuzzled against the silk, peppering open-mouthed kisses in a seemingly random pattern across Minimus’s array. While being mindful of keeping his legs as still as possible, Minimus tilted his hips up and shifted his pedes to widen the space between his thighs. “I like that _you_ like them.” Minimus’s silent request was rewarded as Swerve’s nasal ridge rubbed against his anterior node and Swerve’s glossa pressed against the crease of his lips, tasting his lubricant through the fabric. His lover’s pleased hum vibrated through Minimus’s array and his calipers clenched down on nothing.

Swerve pulled back just enough to focus on the pulsing anterior node again, briefly catching it between his dentae before closing his lips around it and sucking, flicking his glossa across the fabric to stimulate the sensors underneath. Minimus was quick to lock his knee joints when he felt them threaten to buckle and he leaned more of his weight on Swerve's shoulders. Pleasure overwhelmed his systems, charge crackling between his armor plates, but it wasn't _enough_.

A noise of complaint slipped from Minimus's vocalizer as Swerve's mouth left his array altogether this time. Swerve was staring up at him, visor bright but the shade shifted, aroused and excited. A sheen of oral fluids and Minimus's own lubricate covered the minibot's lips.

"I like _you_ , Minimus."

Minimus's spark clenched tight in his chest as it burned with affection and desire.

He had meant to reply in kind. To tell Swerve how much he cared for him, loved him, longed to see him smile for the rest of his days; to tell Swerve how he felt so cared for and loved in return, that he was a better mech for knowing him.

"I need you," was what came out, and it was just as true.

Swerve's servos tightened their hold on his hips, his visor flickering for only a moment as he chewed on his bottom lip. Distantly, Minimus heard the telltale click and slide of a panel opening beneath the cacophony of their combined cooling fans.

"R-right, sure! Yes! Should we move, or...?" Swerve trailed off before snorting self-deprecatingly. "Ok, obviously we have to. Fragging standing in the middle of the room sounds like a disaster waiting to happen, doesn’t it?"

Minimus noticed the way Swerve trembled as he nearly stumbled trying to get up onto his pedes. Minimus caught him though, warning him "Careful" as together they got him upright. A look at his expression though made it clear that Swerve was restless with excitement, fumbling over his own babbling in a need to do something with the manic energy and charge.

A kiss meant to ground him only left the couple grasping at each other with greater need. Feeling Swerve’s digits grab and stroke along his helm, his shoulders, his back, all without anything to separate them felt far more intimate than before. Each slide of metal against metal was glorious. Minimus felt Swerve’s spike bump against his pelvis, and when Minimus tugged his hips closer to rub it against the silken fabric of the panties, Swerve whimpered into his mouth and jerked his hips even closer.

Still, they needed to move. So Minimus did, awkwardly shifting his pedes along the floor in an attempt to move backwards without bending his knees much at all. Swerve followed after and nearly knocked him over when he found the other moving so slowly. It was then that he must have noticed the odd way that Minimus moved as he pulled his mouth away to look at Minimus with bemusement.

"Why are you walking so weird?"

"I don't want to bend my knees," Minimus explained as he made another awkward swivel of his hips to slide another pede back. "I fear that if I do, the fabric will catch in the joints, or that my knee armor will break through the fabric, or—"

Swerve's lips were pulled up in a crooked smile as they pressed against Minimus's.

"You're too sweet, you know that?"

Before Minimus could argue, Swerve braced his servos under aft to try to lift him. However, he had underestimated how slippery the fabric was against the metal, and had barely lifted Minimus before the panties slide up his aft while the rest of his frame returned to the floor. It pulled the crotch of the panties up against Minimus’s valve too tightly, a squeak escaping him at the sharp and sudden burst of pain/pleasure. "Oh, scrap! Sorry, I hadn't thought that through. Are you ok?"

Minimus couldn't help the laugh that slipped from his lips, warm as he pulled Swerve into another kiss.

"I think we're both in unexplored space here. Let's work together, shall we?"

It was still awkward, but with Swerve's servos supporting him, Minimus was able to move a bit faster until finally his legs met the edge of the berth. Sitting was another debacle, but Swerve was eager to continue touching and holding until Minimus was settled.

Minimus ex-vented in satisfaction when he laid back and Swerve followed, their frames fitting together well as he spread his legs for Swerve's hips to fit between. Again, that hot spike rubbed against the panties, though now it was against the lubricant-soaked fabric that clung to his valve lips. It would have been so easy for it to simply sink into Minimus were it not for the lingerie.

The sensation wasn't unwanted though. The slide of it was almost intoxicating, so close but still separate. The only activity that Minimus had ever done that came close was rutting with panels closed, seeking satisfaction through desperation. However, where that had left Minimus simply frustrated and dissatisfied, this still activated his receptors, lit up his sensornet, had him arching up, and _yes_. Primus, but Minimus could have overloaded with Swerve's mouth or spike teasing him through the panties.

But right now, that wasn't what he wanted at all.

Thankfully, neither did Swerve. He pulled back and sat up so he was kneeling on the berth between Minimus's legs. His visor and servos trailed up those legs before finally settling on the panties.

Then his visor flickered uncertainly.

"Uh, wait. Scrap. Ok, hold on, I'll just—I’ll undo the garter, I guess? I hadn't realized that it would be so difficult to interface without having to undo some of it. Let me just—" Swerve's digits were already reaching for the garter ribbons and where they clasped to the stockings, hesitant.

Minimus recalled the long minutes he had spent trying to figure out how to put them on, and was uninterested in spending that much time showing Swerve how to undo all four clasps to slide the panties off.

"That’s unnecessary," he interrupted, reaching down to his array. He slipped his fingers around the edge of the panties, momentarily surprised at how wet the fabric was with his lubricant. Frankly, they were soaked. Still, he tugged it to one side, finally exposing his valve. A shiver raced down his spine at the coolness that came with uncovering the moist valve lips.

It was startling how, well, _naked_ he felt in that moment. Minimus’s modesty panel had long been removed, and the panties had done so little to cover him, but apparently it had been enough.

Swerve's vocalizer spat static, his visor bright enough that for a moment Minimus worried it would burn itself out. " _Primus_ ," he murmured, his digits twitching, his cooling fans shrieking with how quickly they spun. His gaze was completely transfixed on Minimus’s valve, on how it was displayed while still framed by the lingerie. "Minnie, I really do love you."

Minimus's face heated as he watched Swerve with half-lidded optics. He might have been embarrassed if he wasn't so aroused.

"I love you too, Swerve."

That startled Swerve out of his revelry, his expression twisting with unfettered affection as he stared up at Minimus's face. He reached out with one servo to cup Minimus's cheek, stroking with his thumb.

"You're going to be the death of me, I swear."

"If you don't hurry, I'll join soon after," Minimus replied, rolling his hips up enough to recapture Swerve's attention. He could see Swerve's spike twitch, already fully pressurized with transfluid beading at the top.

"Do you need any stretching first?"

"No. I'm ready, so please."

He must have made for such a disgustingly wanton image, spread across the berth with human lingerie covering most of his bottom half except his valve which he purposely exposed, glistening with lubricant that dribbled out in its excess, all but begging for his lover to spike him.

However, it did the trick as Swerve nodded quickly and moved his hips to Minimus's.

Minimus's helm tipped back and his ventilations hitched when the spike head pressed to his valve, rubbing against the mesh directly, nothing separating them, nothing to stop it as it pushed and pushed and pushed—

Minimus arched his back and let out a long, low groan as finally he was filled. The tactile receptors in his valve lips were alight with the direct contact with Swerve's pelvic plating and the nodes lining his passage sparked and pulsed as finally they were stroked and pressed against, sharing charge with the nodes of Swerve's spike eagerly. Better yet, Swerve was whining above him, his servos stroking the silk garter belt around Minimus’s waist as his hips moved in barely there rolls. He was trying so hard to keep himself still for Minimus, to give him time to adjust, but it was clear that Swerve was barely able to contain himself.

Without a thought, Minimus rolled his own hips as his calipers rippled around the spike in their grasp.

" _Please_."

That was all that Swerve needed. His hips pulled back and thrust in again as he began to babble.

"Minimus—hhn, frag, you feel so good, and you look so good, I—h-hah! So good, Minnie, I love you so much—"

Minimus gladly let it wash over him, let the words of praise and affection sink in as his frame shuddered with the overwhelming pleasure of those servos and that spike and then that mouth against his neck. Swerve still rambled between damp kisses, still complimented him, still rubbed his servos against the fabric around Minimus's waist and the sheer stockings around his thighs, still keened and whined in ecstasy, all while driving his spike into Minimus desperately, and—

And Minimus felt desirable.

That thought had him arching nearly off the berth, optics flashing bright as he dug his digits into Swerve's back. Concern for the garments was forgotten as he wrapped his legs around Swerve's hips and held him close, his cooling fans whining and his vents dumping heat, and Swerve's name falling from his lips in seemingly endless grunts and moans.

"Minimus, I'm gonna—"

"Yes, please, inside me, I—"

Overload thundered through Minimus's frame, his spark full to bursting.

His valve tightened around Swerve in waves and hardly a second passed before his lover spilled inside, hot and slick, all while Swerve shouted and shuddered in Minimus's hold. The pleasure that overwhelmed Minimus only doubled as he clung to Swerve, letting his lover’s ecstasy wash over him with harsh ex-vents and jerking motions as Minimus’s frame trembled with the aftershocks of overload.

Minimus felt utterly satisfied as his frame slowly relaxed back into the berth. Swerve followed, nearly suffocating as he sprawled across Minimus's slighter frame. It normally would have been uncomfortable, but at that moment, Minimus wouldn't have dreamed of pushing his lover away. It felt comforting instead of cloying to be blanketed by the weight.

"Slag me," Swerve murmured, his tone completely void of the manic energy of before. It was warm and rumbly and satiated. He nuzzled his helm against the side of Minimus's. "That was great."

Minimus hummed in agreement, his servos relaxing their grip on Swerve to instead rub his back. He moved to unwrap his legs from around Swerve when he noticed that parts of his knee plates were registering unimpeded air movement.

He raised one leg up straight to see that, yes, in his haste to pull his lover close, the armor plates on his knees had been too much, even for the stretchy fabric of the stockings. The juts had ripped right through, and from those initial tears there were ugly runs that stretched all the way up his thigh and down his calves.

Somehow though, the warmth glowing in his chest didn’t wane.

"I've ruined the stockings."

Swerve shifted once before settling back on Minimus, seemingly giving up on the idea of sitting up. Instead he only moved his servo down to investigate. The brush of his digits on the exposed armor where the stockings had ripped sent a small shiver up Minimus's back.

"Oh. Well, that's alright."

Minimus turned his head to the side while he moved one of his servos from Swerve's back to lightly cup his helm, prompting him to turn and look back. "Are you sure?"

Swerve's visor was dim and his smile doopy as he nodded.

"What's a couple of torn stockings when I was able to do all of that with the most attractive mech I know?"

Somehow, despite it all, Minimus could feel his face grow warm as he glanced away. "You flatter me."

"Oh no you don't," Swerve replied, lifting his frame just enough to steal a kiss. Minimus was helpless to it, sighing and allowing himself to get swept up in the lazy tangle of lips and glossae. Against his mouth, Swerve continued, "You're super attractive. Like, out of this world hot. Too handsome for your own good and the prettiest picture a mech could ask for."

And, despite himself, Minimus could feel his lips pick up in a soft smile.

"I'll admit, you have a way of making me feel that way."

Swerve’s smile at that turned almost bashful as he replied, "Oh, well, that’s good then."

After another long, slow kiss, Minimus pulled back enough to ask, "Swerve?"

"Hm?"

"Perhaps we should find something in your size next."

And just like that, Swerve's visor brightened to a nearly blinding degree and it was his face that grew hot under Minimus's chaste kisses to his cheeks.

"Oh, well, I could, but there's no way I would look nearly as good—"

Minimus tightened his valve around the spike still filling it and gave a small roll of his hips. Swerve's ventilations hiccupped as he whimpered.

"I would be more than happy return the favor and prove you wrong." Swerve’s spike was beginning to repressurize with each clench and Minimus could feel his own systems revving back online. “I think you would make for a lovely pin-up.”

Swerve huffed disbelievingly, even as his hips started to thrust again.

“You sure? I don’t have a pretty frame like you.”

Since the stockings were ruined anyway, Minimus didn’t hesitate in rolling his lover onto his back. Swerve yelped and, once Minimus was settled, the prone minibot moaned as Minimus began to slowly, _leisurely_ , ride his spike.

“I think it would look very pretty on you.”

The awe was back on Swerve’s face and he laughed, unconcerned as a whine interrupted it.

“Then I’ll wear it for you.”


End file.
